


Verseau

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [9]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Cute, Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, Horoscope, Love, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Il lui semblait que c'était une bonne idée à la base! Mais à priori, il avait tout faux, parce que son Mumus maintenant il boudait!





	Verseau

Verseau:  
Cette semaine: Vous maîtrisez parfaitement votre vie.

Camus classait, organisait, rangeait tout simplement sa bibliothèque le plus harmonieusement possible, pour que lui-même puisse s'y retrouver avec la plus d'une centaine d'ouvrage que le chevalier du Verseau possédait. Des livres plus précieux les uns que les autres, qu'il avait eut de diverses façon toutes dû à la sueur de son pauvre front.  
Il posa le dernier livre que pouvait contenir sa bibliothèque ainsi que le dernier livre qui lui restait a ranger.  
Enfin, ça y était, il avait fini. Sa grande bibliothèque était enfin rangée.  
Il avait classé les livres par auteur, puis par date de parution de l'ouvrage, et ce classement lui avait coûté quelques mois de travail.  
Enfin, il était très fier de lui.

"-Mon Mumus... Tu ne me fais plus la tête...? J'te l'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé... Je sais plus quoi faire! Parce si tu m'aimes plus, ce n'est plus la peine que je vives! Autant en finir maintenant!"

Camus se retourna vers Milo, qui prenait une assiette, et s'apprêtait a se l'exploser sur la tête d'un geste très théâtrale, quand Camus l'en empêcha:

"- La prochaine fois que tu organises une fête dans ma demeure j'apprécierais que tu me préviennes avant. Pour éviter ce genre de chose." Finit Camus avec une aura polaire.

Derrière eux se trouvait la crème des chevaliers, pour la plupart écroulés sur le sol, complément amorphe a cause de l'alcool, en train de dormir; avec un bordel monstre dû a la fête organisée par Milo dans le temple du Verseau.


End file.
